


Sweet Misunderstandings

by layalee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Because I love me some Aragorn, But still mostly fluffy, Digg is so done, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff with a teeny hint of angst, It's okay he makes up for it with his abs, LOTR, Light Angst, Okay so there's a bit more angst than I planned, Olicity is my OTP, Oliver Queen is an idiot, Oliver can be a bit obtuse at times, Roy is the ultimate girlfriend, Roylicity friendship, but we love him anyway, multiple POVs, olicity - Freeform, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layalee/pseuds/layalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver misunderstands something. Things go wrong before they go deliciously right.</p><p>Seriously, saying anything else would be a spoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-shot fic. Most probably set in late season 2, but Roy is already Arsenal. Plus Roy and Thea aren't together yet, but they do like/love each other. So much heart-eyes in Arrow. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Arrow belongs to the CW and DC Comics. No copyright infringement intended. I just love them. AKA I obsess over them. AKA don't touch my babies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felicity and Roy talk and Oliver eavesdrops. And you know what they say about eavesdroppers...

They say that chocolate is the answer, no matter what the question is. But while chocolate understands, ice cream comforts. Mint-chip ice cream, to be precise.

Which is why Felicity found herself at the corner supermarket near her apartment building, contemplating which size of ice cream to buy in an old MIT hoodie and some stretchy pants.

“If I buy you,” she addressed the smaller size, “you might not be enough to satisfy me.” She heaved a great sigh, then looked toward the larger container, “But you will make me fat.”

After a few more minutes and more than a few weirded out stares from other customers, Felicity decided to take the larger container. After all, a little extra ice cream never hurt nobody. Except her hips. They might possibly hurt her hips.

Heading back to her place, Felicity contemplated why she needed ice cream on this particular night. The answer came easily enough to her, albeit a tad reluctantly. _Getting stood up. Especially after she **specifically** told the team she needed the night off because she had a date_. Oh God, she had been so excited! And all she got were pity stares from the waiter and a free slice of cake.

Felicity was surprised by how intensely she felt hurt. Brian and she had only been out one time before and he was a nice enough guy, but if she was being honest with herself, the relationship probably wouldn’t have gone anywhere. She had a certain archer to thank for that. Oliver and her were never gonna happen – ah _hello_ , after he told her that he couldn’t be with anyone he cared about and then turned around and hooked up with Sara, the message came through loud and clear.  She had no claim on Oliver, she knew that logically. But logic was a bitch that didn’t always understand feelings. And Felicity’s feelings… they were a jumble of wires on a circuit board she had yet to figure out. Even though Oliver and Sara broke up a while ago, Felicity knew she had no chance with him. So while she logically knew that she should move on, her heart was stubborn and remained firmly in the I-love-Oliver-Queen-AKA-the-Arrow department.

***

Felicity pulled open her front door, spoon in her mouth and the opening scene of _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_ playing on the television behind her.

She gaped. “Roy? What’re you doing here?” Her words were slightly muffled by the spoon holding mint-chip goodness in her mouth.

“Hey Blondie,” Roy said, shuffling from foot to foot, the hood of his red hoodie up and around his head, casting shadows on his face. “Mind if I come in?”

Wordlessly, Felicity shifted aside, removing the spoon from her mouth and holding the door open for him. Roy came in, taking the time to wipe his shoes on the doormat before entering her home.

“Everything okay?” Felicity asked, closing the door.

“Yup, just thought I’d come and cheer you up,” Roy proclaimed with a cheeky grin.

“Why would I need cheering up?” Felicity asked suspiciously, pointing the spoon at Roy accusingly.

“Oh come on Blondie. D’you really want me to spell it out for you? Let’s save us both the embarrassment.”

For a moment Felicity only stared at him, contemplating the situation. Then a warmth spread in her chest, a feeling of companionship and caring.

She pounced on him, giving him a bear hug.

“Oomf.” Roy staggered back a step at the unexpected assault, but after a moment, put his arms around the young IT girl and hugged her back.

Releasing him, Felicity stepped back with a grin. “I’ll get a spoon for you, you go sit and start watching the yumminess that is Aragorn.”

Heading towards the couch, Roy replied in a cheerful tone, “We should have a marathon.”

Felicity froze, then turned around to face him with a face-splitting grin. “Roy Harper, that is the best idea you’ve EVER had! Marathon it is!!”

“Thanks… I think.”

***

Halfway through the first movie, the mint-chip had finished and Felicity had sent Roy out for more supplies.

By the beginning of the second movie, those supplies had finished and Felicity gleefully broke out her Emergency red wine. Yes, with a capital E.

Three-quarters into _The Two Towers_ , both Felicity and Roy were tipsy and were laughing hysterically at Orlando Bloom’s priceless facial expressions.

And during the third movie, Felicity shamelessly snuggled into Roy, wrapping her cold arms around him and leeching off his warmth.

“Thanks Roy,” she said quietly, keeping her eyes on the screen.

“Anytime Blondie. Besides, that guy is an idiot. Just like Oliver’s an idiot.”

Felicity stiffened, then looked up at him. “There’s nothing going on between us. You know that right?”

“I know, but I also see the way you look at him. And you guys have this thing, with all the eye contact and not-so-platonic touches and silent conversations. It’s nauseatingly sweet to look out.”

Felicity flushed and groaned, burying her face in her hands. “Oh _God_. This is so embarrassing.”

Roy mimicked zipping his lips and throwing away the key. “Your secret’s safe with me. Even though it’s written all over your face,” he snickered.

Felicity punched his arm. “Shut up,” she grumbled.

They stayed quiet for a while, watching the movie.

But then Felicity confessed in a soft voice that broke Roy’s heart. “He doesn’t feel the same way about me. Not even close.”

Roy just hugged her tighter. And he silently thought: _He does. He just doesn’t realize it yet._

***

Stumbling down the foundry stairs at 10 AM the next morning, Roy groaned when he saw Felicity, his eyes focusing on her – and definitely not noticing Oliver sharpening his arrows in the corner.

“How can you look so fresh and chipper? I feel cheated,” he complained.

Felicity spun around to look at him and grinned. “It’s a gift,”

Walking over to her table, Roy sat on the edge. “Ugh, we should not have mixed wine with ice cream. And chocolate. And whipped cream. And strawberries. My God woman, what did you do to me?”

Hearing the sudden clatter of metal on concrete, Roy looked over at the corner and finally saw Oliver picking up arrows from the floor, looking at him with wide, suspicious eyes.

Roy nodded in his direction. “Oh hey Oliver.” Turning back to Felicity, he continued, “Seriously though. How do you have that much stamina? Cuz damn Blondie, you really tired me out last night.”

A strangled gasp came from Oliver’s direction; Felicity shot him a concerned glance before looking back at Roy and laughing. “You shouldn’t have suggested a marathon if you weren’t up for it!”

“Hey!” he protested, “I was definitely up for it. In fact, I stayed up even after you fell asleep smushed into my side. I had to take care of the whipped cream and chocolate mess all by myself.”

“Oops,” Felicity laughed without an ounce of remorse. “You gotta admit it was worth it though. That combo I made you try… Don’t tell me you aren’t thinking about it right now,”

Roy’s mind flashed back to eating marshmallows covered in chocolate syrup and whipped cream, topped with caramel and a dash of vanilla. It was abso-freaking-loutly delicious. “Okay yeah, I concede to that point,”

Felicity fist bumped the air, “Yaay. When you come over next time, we’ll do it again.”

Roy’s eyes glazed over and he might even have drooled a bit. “You, Felicity Smoak, are a goddess.”

“And don’t you forget it,”

***

At the other side of the foundry, Oliver couldn’t believe his ears. _Felicity and Roy? Whipped cream? Chocolate?_

He couldn’t comprehend that Felicity and Roy were sleeping together. For some inexplicable reason, it made a hot rage flow through his veins. He tried to convince himself that he just didn’t want the team dynamic to be affected, but he felt like a hypocrite, since he had slept with Sara when she was a member of the team.

He couldn’t wrap his head around it. It just… didn’t make sense. And didn’t Roy have a thing for Thea?

Oliver gritted his teeth, the images of Roy and Felicity tangled up together making his hands curl into fists. _When you come over next time, we’ll do it again._ So it wasn’t a one-time thing. They were planning another night. How long has this been going on?

He stared at them, watching the easy camaraderie between them that made him scowl. Felicity was giving Roy a sunny smile as she pointed at her computer monitor and animatedly explained something.

How had he not noticed this before? Wasn’t Felicity going on dates anyway? Oliver clenched his jaw, frustration fraying his nerves. Did Felicity fall into Roy’s arms because she was stood up?

Now, looking at her laughing easily with Roy, he sighed. Maybe he was wrong. But if he wasn’t, did that mean that Roy took advantage of Felicity’s vulnerable state?

Anger once again surged through him, but before he could stalk over there to Roy and knock some sense into him – all on Felicity’s behalf, of course. Not because he was jealous or anything like that. Nope, definitely not – Digg came down the stairs, and the opportunity was lost.

But if Oliver was extra rough when training with Roy that day… Well, no one could blame him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver plans to talk to Roy but instead ends up talking to Felicity. He ends up with some answers - but not necessarily to questions he asked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I am SO sorry! Wow, it's been ages since I updated. I was dealing with a death in the family and then I was transferring universities and the stress levels were skyscraper high! I barely had time to write and what I did manage to write was sub-par. But now I'm back with a new chapter which hopefully can make it up to you guys <3

 

Oliver tried to put it out of his mind. He really did. But every time he thought it was out of his head, he’d see Felicity and Roy laugh together, or make a joke, or _oh God_ Felicity would accidentally make an innuendo, and Oliver was back to seeing flashes of Roy and Felicity tangled together. It made his blood boil.

Four nights after he overheard the conversation between Roy and Felicity, Oliver decided that enough was enough. He was going to confront Roy about it, set the man straight and threaten him that if he _ever_ hurt Felicity, he was going to make him wish he never heard the words _Oliver_ and _Queen_.

Coming down into the foundry, he tried to stamp down the pang of disappointment that flared in his chest at the sight of Felicity’s empty chair. Stopping in front of it, he sighed. Lying to himself was tiring and he was done denying it. Oliver was attracted to Felicity. It wasn’t only physically, though. Oliver _liked_ her. She was kind and generous and funny and quirky and absolutely amazing. He was already halfway in love with her; the only thing holding him back was the fact that he _knew_ he didn’t deserve her. But even so, his feelings for the blonde only grew. There, he said it. It’s out there. Well, out in his consciousness. He was not ready for it to be _out out_. He’d pushed Felicity away enough times that reeling her back in just after she got together with Roy would not only be disrespectful, but an insult to Felicity. She wasn’t a yoyo that he could spin back and forth. She deserved better.

Suddenly he heard a clang from behind him and whirled around, coming face to… legs?

Felicity was under one of the foundry’s large servers, her computer tools strewn beside her. Her long, smooth legs were on display thanks to the dress she was wearing. Oliver gulped and looked upwards, praying for the strength to get through this.

“Oliver? Is that you?”

He cleared his throat. “Uhm, yeah, uh, that’s me.”

“You startled me! How many times have I told you to announce your presence?”

Amused, Oliver opened his mouth to say that he didn’t even _know_ she was down here, but Felicity just barreled on.

“Go sharpen your arrows or something. I think that’s a suitable punishment. Well, unless you enjoy sharpening your arrows, and oh my God that sounds way dirtier out loud,”

Oliver looked down at himself and muffled a groan, “It’s already sharp,”

“What was that?”

Grimacing, he said loudly, “I said they’re already sharp enough.”

“Oh good, then could you hand me those plyers over there? I think I knocked them way too far from me. Which, you know, not really my fault. These foundry floors can be slippery,”

Resisting the temptation to grin – she was just so _adorable_ – Oliver complied, heading over to her and plucking the plyers from where they lay. He handed it to her, his fingers lingering on her soft skin.

“Thanks,” Felicity’s muffled voice came.

“What are you doing?” he asked, partly out of curiosity and partly to keep her talking to him.

“Some of the wires got tangled up, from when you knocked Roy into it the other day. Gotta fix it up.”

At the mention of Roy, Oliver’s good mood evaporated and a scowl overtook his face. “Right. Roy.”

Sliding back into view, Felicity gave him a curious look, her glasses perched precariously low on her nose. “What was that?”

He sighed internally. Of course Felicity would pick up on his discomfort and annoyance. She was startlingly perceptive, he thought fondly. Nevertheless, he couldn’t let her know he was gutted about her apparently blooming relationship with their teammate.  “What was what?”

Sitting up and pushing her glasses up her nose, Felicity gave him a ‘are you kidding me right now’ look. “That. Did you fight with Roy or something?”

Oliver hesitated. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries – and it nagged at him that he even _had_ boundaries with Felicity. He wanted to always be open and honest with her (well, to the extent that his emotionally-stunted, post-island self could handle).

But he needed to know for sure what was going on between Felicity and Roy. If it was just a fling… Well, Felicity deserved better than that, and Roy should know better. But if it was something more serious – and Oliver bristled at the possibility – he needed to know too. For reasons.

“You and Roy,” he started out slowly.

After a moment of silence, Felicity said, “Yeees?”

Oliver cleared his throat. “You’re getting along well?”

Confusion was evident on Felicity’s face. “Yeah…? We’re great. You know, we had a rocky beginning, because of the whole Thea thing, and of course the I-am-a-tough-guy-I-don’t-need-anyone thing, but now it’s perfect. I mean, sure he’s younger, but he gets it, you know?”

No, no he didn’t know. Fists clenched, Oliver tried _really_ hard not to let the anger coursing through his veins show on his face. He didn’t succeed. “Oh?” was all he managed to say.

Giving him a bright smile and _obviously_ oblivious to the turmoil going on within Oliver, Felicity continued. “Yes! And we have a lot in common, which I did not expect, again because of the whole tough guy thing and also because of his jaw. I mean, have you seen it? I could cut glass on it,”

This was torture. Pure, unadulterated torture. Why had he thought it was a good idea to ask about their relationship? And it was so clear now that it _was_ a relationship, if Felicity was talking about things they had in common.

To his utter dismay, she continued. “And, well, he’s also a softie. He acts all macho, but he really cares, you know? He totally knows how to buy comfort food and how to make a girl feel good,”

Oliver clenched his jaw, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

“And he sat through the whole _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy with me! That’s significant, Oliver, it’s _very_ significant. It lets me know what kind of a man he is. And any guy who sits through all three movies is a keeper, I tell you,”

Pained, Oliver could only nod his head.

Felicity gave off a light laugh. “He’s a great addition to the team, Oliver.” She patted his thigh from where she was still sitting on the floor. “You chose well.”

She got up and headed back to her station while Oliver just stood there, watching her, and unable to stop himself from thinking –

_Why didn’t **you**_ _choose **me**?_

***

Later that night, Oliver was sparring with Diggle. Well, more accurately, Oliver was _trying_ to spar with Diggle. This task was made difficult by the fact that _Roy was flirting with Felicity right in front of him_.

“You okay man?” Digg asked after the third time he knocked him down. Helping him up, the older man frowned at him. “What’s got you so distracted?”

“Nothing,” he muttered, throwing a glare at Roy’s direction, where he was eagerly listening to Felicity explain some tech thing. Did he have to sit _that_ close to her? Roy had good eyesight, he didn’t need to be that close to Felicity and the monitor she was wildly gesturing towards. And seriously, who maintained _that_ much eye contact during a conversation, Roy?

Oliver groaned. He sounded ridiculous even to himself. He was happy for Felicity, truly. He _was_. As long as she was happy, so was he. He just would have rather she be happy with _him_.

Digg followed his gaze then swung back to look at Oliver. Understanding dawned on his face. “Oliver…” he started.

Picking up the fallen Escrima stick, Oliver took on an offensive stance, waiting for Digg to take a defensive one. “Don’t,” he grunted, “just don’t.”

Digg frowned, but kept quiet.

This time, Oliver didn’t dare glance back at the couple by the computers. This time, he tamped down his jealousy and bitter rage and resolutely focused on sparring. This time, he didn’t get knocked down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We explore our favorite characters' mindsets as more events unfold. Events which Oliver misunderstands. Naturally.

Taking out a bad guy always left Felicity feeling a rush of satisfaction, a sense of accomplishing a good deed. Toeing off her pumps by her door, Felicity unlocked her apartment and entered the silent space. Sighing, she flipped on the lights and deposited her shoes by the door, closing it behind her and venturing further into her space.

She headed for the couch and settled on it, letting her muscles relax. As amazing as it felt emotionally to catch a bad guy, it was harsh on her back muscles. All that time sitting behind a monitor, tensely waiting to hear if Oliver – er, if _all_ her team members – were safe, was really trying on her body.

Felicity groaned. She really didn’t feel like getting up to change. She could sleep forever on this couch. Releasing a sigh, she mustered up the energy to stand and headed towards her bedroom, finding a change of clothing for the night.

***

Later that evening, Felicity lay in bed. As tired as she was, sleep was eluding her. Turning on her side and grumbling into her pillow, her mind drifted toward the reason keeping her awake. Or more accurately, the _person_ keeping her awake.

And who other than Oliver Queen would that be?

She would be the first to admit that Oliver did not behave as every other guy she knew did. He had his quirks and unusual requests – very much including the really poor excuses he used at the beginning of their acquaintance; hello, Mr. I-ran-out-of-sports-bottles. Five years on an island – and wherever else he was during his absence – did that to a person. But these days he was even weirder.

Felicity often caught him staring at her, and not (sadly) in the sexy I-wanna-rip-off-your-clothes-but-also-snuggle-on-the-couch way. It was more of a pensive stare, as if he had something on his mind but was reluctant to share. And those stares sometimes felt accusatory – which, hello, confusing much? She had no idea what she did to warrant such odd behavior from their green vigilante.

But she was going to find out.

***

Two days later and Oliver was still seething over the whole thing. Every time he wanted to bring it up with Roy or Felicity, or with Roy _and_ Felicity, they were either distracted by a mission, or Oliver was decidedly _not distracted by how cute Felicity’s little rambles were._ Nope, Oliver Queen doesn’t get distracted by those stuff.

He often stared at Felicity, trying to find a way to bring up the topic. He could never seem to find the right manner, his lips refusing to form the words that Felicity and Roy were sleeping together. Every time he even thought about it, he’d get irrationally angry and possessive. Not that Felicity was _his_ , but it was the principle of the thing, okay?

Groaning, he dropped down from the salmon ladder – a futile attempt to distract himself from this whole ordeal – and went to take a shower.

***

Later that day, Oliver and Diggle were out together in Big Belly Burger for a much needed ranting session – Digg’s words.

“I am not _ranting_ , Digg, I’m merely explaining why this is unacceptable,”

Diggle gave him a judging look. Oliver rolled his eyes. “Do you not agree that Felicity and Roy getting together might affect the team dynamic?”

Digg’s judging look intensified.

Oliver scowled. “What if they break up?” he tried not to sound too hopeful. From the look on Digg’s face, he didn’t succeed.

“I say that that’s between Roy and Felicity, and that they are two professional adults who can work together no matter the personal circumstances.”

Oliver scoffed. “Roy’s barely an adult.”

Diggle shrugged his broad shoulders. “He’s twenty. That’s adult enough for me,” Digg paused for a second, then continued firmly, “I don’t think you should say anything to them about this, man. It’ll probably just make Felicity mad. It’s their private business after all.”

Silence descended over the two men for a few moments, until Diggle broke it in a gentle tone. “Look, you and Sara got together while she was in town, remember? It worked out fine,”

Oliver shook his head. “That was different,”

“How?”

“It just was,” the younger man intoned stubbornly.

“It’s different, because this time Felicity is involved?”

Oliver stiffened. “Don’t,” he warned.

“Someone needs to say it, Oliver,”

“No one needs to say anything, because I don’t want to hear it,”

“Oliver,” Digg snapped. “Get your head out of your ass and open your eyes. We all see how much you care about her. Even Sara saw that. It’s _okay_ ,”

“ _No_ , it’s not okay, because Felicity deserves better than a broken man,”

Digg’s eyes softened, “Man–”

Oliver interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest. “Besides, she’s with Roy now.”

“Don’t use that as an excuse to hide from your feelings,” Digg said in a frustrated voice.

“It doesn’t matter, John,” Oliver responded in a final tone. “She deserves to be happy. And she won’t have that with me.”

Getting up and walking away from their booth in Big Belly Burger, Oliver tried really hard not to hear Digg’s parting words.

He failed, and the wiser man’s words echoed in his head for hours.

“Why don’t you let her be the judge of that?”

***

“I did it, Felicity, I asked her out. Well, okay, Thea kissed me first, so technically she made the first move. But I _did_ ask her out to dinner after that, so _I did_ do it,”

Felicity squealed over the phone and Roy winced, distancing the device from his ear for the sake of his hearing. “Finally! She said yes, right? Of course she said yes, you wouldn’t be sounding this excited if she hadn’t,”

“Hey,” Roy replied, deepening his voice as he crossed the street, heading towards his place, “I do _not_ sound excited. This is my normal tone,”

“Oh hush, your excitement is very macho, blah blah,”

Roy rolled his eyes, but continued in a softer tone. “We’re going out tomorrow night so… Thanks for the advice, blondie,”

“Aww, no biggie, itty bitty Roy. Mama Felicity gots your back,”

Roy made a face. “Please, never ever say that sentence to me again.

Felicity only laughed in his ear.

“Although,” he continued thoughtfully with a hint of slyness, “if you’re the mama, does that make Oliver Papa?”

Felicity’s sputtering sounds were enough to make the younger man laugh loudly.

“I hate you,” she grumbled.

Roy grinned.

***

The next day at the foundry, Oliver grudgingly complimented Roy on his improving archery skills.

“You’re doing well today. You seem more focused,”

Roy’s eyes shined, although he tried to hide it by ducking his face. “Thanks, I’ve got a lot of motivation today,”

Oliver tilted his head in question. Roy directed a grin at Felicity, who doing some research on the newest baddie on the computers behind them. Oliver turned his head to look at the blonde, who returned Roy’s grin with a bright smile and two enthusiastic thumbs up.

He whipped around to face Roy when the latter continued in a love-struck voice. “I’ve got a date,”

Oliver’s jaw tightened and his lips thinned. He turned and stalked away, heading for the salmon ladder. He ignored Digg, who threw him a warning glance from where he was perched on a stool, cleaning his firearm.

He wasn’t going to stay quiet about this. He couldn’t.

***

Oliver found it cathartic to go out as the Arrow for routine patrolling by himself. Without the others, and without Felicity’s soothing voice in his ear, it felt like he was back on the island, on his own, protecting his territory. Going after (mostly) harmless street thugs helped clear his mind, in a way that resembled being in the still forests of Lian Yu.

And since tonight was apparently a big day for the happy couple – note the sarcasm – Oliver mind needed much clearing.

Just as he was about to parkour his way out of the dingy alley he just threatened and chased a thug out of, something across the street caught his eye.

Was that…? No, it couldn’t be.

Taking a step closer, his eyes widened behind the mask as he realized who the couple across the street, arms linked and faces close together, were.

Roy and Thea. Thea, his _sister_. Thea, who was decidedly _not_ Felicity, the woman Roy was dating. Thea, whose face was currently being cupped by Roy as he leaned down for a kiss.

What. The. _Fuck?!_

Rage poured out of him in hot waves as the implication of what he was seeing registered.

Roy was cheating on Felicity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaat, Roy is 20? Yes, yes he is.
> 
> This chapter was actually way longer, but I separated two parts of it to leave it at this cliffhanger *cue evil laughter* .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity broods, Roy is a cute puppy, and Oliver is just as clueless as always.

Felicity sighed as she scooped another helping of ice cream onto her spoon. This was sadly reminiscent of what she had done after she was stood up almost two weeks ago. Not that Felicity minded being alone; there was a certain peacefulness to it, to the quiet and calm and the stillness of her body. But on this particular night, she was jittery and unsettled. It might have to do with the fact that she was anxiously waiting to hear Roy’s recap of his date with Thea (he _better_ have been a gentleman. This was Oliver’s sister, after all), or it could be that it was an oddly confusing week. Or it could do with the turmoil in her heart, where she keeps fantasizing about Oliver even though she knows it’s not healthy anymore.

It’s just that… She thinks she loves him. She thinks she really, _really_ loves him. The kind of love people waxed poetics about. The kind of love people looked at and said – that, that right there. I want that. She loved him so much she sometimes couldn’t breathe. But she couldn’t have him. And that hurt more than she could put into words – which was a feat in and of itself, considering her nature. She’s had plenty of clues from the green vigilante to accept that there might be _something_ there, but not enough that he would act on it. Oliver made that pretty clear.

She’d tried dating other men, tried to make her heart forget Oliver Queen. But no matter how smart or handsome or funny the person she’s with might be, she would always find a flaw. His eyes aren’t blue enough. His scruff isn’t scruffy enough. He doesn’t say her name right. His laugh isn’t the throaty, always-surprising-to-hear one she yearns to witness. There’s always something that just doesn’t measure up to… well, to Oliver.

Staring glumly at the empty container of ice cream, Felicity held back a sob. It wasn’t _fair_. Digg had Lyla, Roy had Thea… Why couldn’t Felicity also have the man she wants?

Shaking her head at herself, Felicity startled at the knock on her door. Glancing at her phone to check the time, she frowned at the late hour. Cautiously approaching her door, she peeked through the peep-hole and exhaled in relief when she saw it was Roy.

Felicity shook off her bitter thoughts and pasted a wide smile on her face. Opening her door, she drawled in a flirty voice, “So Roy m’dear, _how_ did it goooo?”

She gave off a laugh as she saw the blush rising on Roy’s cheeks. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

She laughed again. “That good, huh?”

Roy smiled sheepishly. “It was amazing. She’s perfect,”

“Awww! I want to hear alllll about it!” Felicity couldn’t resist reaching out and pinching Roy’s cheeks. Ignoring his affronted expression, she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

“Before I say anything, I just wanted to thank you,”

Felicity looked up at Roy in surprise. “For what?”

Roy looked down, shuffling his feet in an endearing manner. “For, you know…”

He trailed off and for once, Felicity waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. Roy gave off a harsh exhale and looked up at her, his eyes suspiciously shiny. “For taking me in. You and Oliver and Diggle, you’re… You’re my family. And you never made me feel unwanted. You offered your friendship and support to me unconditionally and –” he cut off, clearing his throat roughly before continuing, “I can’t tell you how much that means to me. I finally have people in my life that I can count on and I wouldn’t trade you guys for the world.”

Not ashamed of the few tears that escaped her eyes, Felicity wrapped her arms around Roy and pulled him close. “I love you too, Roy.”

He gave a wet chuckle against her shoulder and hugged her back tightly. They stayed like that for a few moments, until Felicity pulled back and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

“C’mon, handsome, I’ve got ice cream and you’ve got a date to tell me aaall about.”

***

Across the street on top of another apartment building, Oliver was staring at the curtainless window looking into Felicity living room.

He had furiously rode his motorbike over to the area where Felicity lived. He just wanted to check up on her, of course. After thinking it through, he decided maybe Roy had broken up with Felicity and then asked out Thea. He assumed Felicity might want some company. It was all very innocent and friendly. Perfectly platonic.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Felicity through the window, sitting glumly on her couch and eating ice cream. Just as he was about to scale down the building and then sneak his way to her front door, he froze as he saw Roy ambling up her sidewalk.

Staying in place across the street, Oliver watched avidly. What the hell was Roy doing here if he and Felicity had already broken up? Unless… Oliver gritted his teeth. Unless he was right the first time around and Roy really _was_ cheating on Felicity.

Watching with an expression one might have if they were to wtiness a train wreck, he saw Felicity and Roy hugging tightly. Something hot and burning surged through him, making him see red. The feeling only intensified when he saw Felicity kiss Roy’s cheek.

Determined to go over there and teach Roy a lesson – for God’s sake, he thought Roy would know better than to cheat on Felicity. Felicity who deserved the world and more. Felicity who was the brightness and backbone of the team.

Scaling down the building, Oliver frowned as he felt his phone’s vibration against his body.

Dropping down to the ground when he was low enough, Oliver shook himself and pulled out his phone to read the text.

**THEA: R u coming home soon?**

He glanced back up at Felicity’s place; she and Roy were talking animatedly on her couch. Squeezing his eyes shut, Oliver sighed.

Putting his phone away, he headed over to his bike and started it up.

As he sped down the street, away from Felicity and Roy, his grim determination to talk to the couple only solidified.

***

Down at the foundry the next night, Oliver paced restlessly as he waited for Felicity to arrive. The whole team was scheduled to meet to go over the intel they gathered over their new target, but Felicity always arrived first.  

Oliver exhaled roughly in frustration and forced himself to unclench his fists. Felicity deserved better than a cheating partner and he wasn’t going to just stand there and let Roy two-time her without saying anything. Oliver cringed at the thought of hurting Felicity – and God, it made him hate his old self, the one who cheated on Laurel repeatedly, without a second thought. But, he resolutely told himself, he had to do this. Before Felicity got even more attached to Roy.

Looking up at the sound of Felicity’s tell-tale heels on the foundry stairs, Oliver halted his pacing and waited for her to descend.

Felicity blinked at him as she came into view. “Oliver! Hi. I didn’t know anyone was down here yet. Is everything okay? You didn’t go after baddie-of-the-week by yourself did you? You _know_ that just makes me –”

Stepping forward and placing a gentle hand on Felicity’s shoulder, Oliver smiled down at her (and if he found her concern about him heart-warming, he was man enough to admit it). “Felicity,”

She stopped talking and let out a soft sigh as she looked back up at him. “Yes?”

Oliver swallowed, his smile disappearing. He was _not_ looking forward to this conversation.

“We need to talk.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue evil laughter*
> 
> I have the next part all written up and ready - with a green bow and everything - but I decided to be evil again and leave you guys on the edge of your seats ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is confused, Roy is confused, Felicity is confused, and Digg is amused slash so completely done.

It was very hard for Oliver to utter the words that would hurt Felicity when she was blinking up at him owlishly behind her framed glasses, looking endearing and bright and innocent. _God,_ he really wanted to punch Roy right now. Just a little.

Oliver swallowed. “I need to tell you something,”

Instantly, Felicity’s face displayed concern as she took a step forward and lay her hand on his forearm. “Is everything okay? Are you hurt?”

He clenched his hands into fists to resist reaching up and intertwining his hand with hers. He shook his head and gritted out, “No, nothing like that,”

Felicity’s looked puzzled as she took a step back. She let her hand drop from his arm and Oliver wanted to impale himself on one of his arrows for missing the warmth of her touch. “You’re kinda freaking me out here, Oliver. Tell me already,”

Miserable. This entire situation was miserable. And it was all Roy’s fault, thought Oliver mutinously. Yeah, Roy. He deserved more than one punch. Maybe 3. Maybe 53.

Oliver took a deep breath. “I saw Roy out with Thea yesterday. They looked… cozy.”

Felicity blinked up at him.

Oliver clenched his jaw. She was really going to make him say it. “Intimate. They were holding hands. And... kissing,”

Felicity let out a light laugh, “I know, Oliver. Roy told me all about it,”

Oliver gaped at her. “And you’re _okay_ with it?!”

Confusion flitted over Felicity’s face. “Yeah? I mean yes, of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Oliver just gaped at her, speechless.

Felicity sighed and took another step forward, placing her hand comfortingly on his arm. “Oliver,” she said gently, “they love each other. They deserve to be happy,”

Darkness clouded Oliver’s face. “ _You_ deserve to be happy too!” he thundered.

Several emotions flitted over Felicity’s face, too fast for him to catch. Her expression settled on one of fondness. “Thank you Oliver, that means a lot. And I could say the same about you.”

Oliver just barreled on, too enraged to let this go. “Felicity, he’s _cheating_ ,”

She frowned. “Oliver, just because you think you can’t be with someone you care about and still save the city doesn’t mean Roy can’t too. He’s not cheating your code or anything.”

Oliver stared at her, feeling completely at a loss. For someone with such a high IQ, Felicity could be oblivious sometimes. He gritted his teeth and tried again. “That’s not what I mean –”

“Then what _do_ you mean?” she cried, frustrated.

Oliver surged forward and gently gripped his partner’s upper arms. “Fe-li-ci-ty. Roy is cheating on you and _you deserve better than that._ You are _no one’s_ second choice. And Thea deserves better than being two-timed on.”

Silence reigned down on the foundry. Oliver heaved deep breaths and Felicity just stared up at him in shock.

“ _What?”_

Oliver whipped his head around looking for the source of who had spoken, his body already moving in front of Felicity’s to protect her from the intruder. Once he saw that it was Roy, red hoodie hanging limply by his side, the tension left his shoulders only to be replaced with an entirely different type of stiffness.

“I second that,” came Felicity’s strangled voice from behind him. She stepped around him and came to a stop in front of him, shock still dominant on her features.

Roy took a few steps forward and stopped beside the blonde. They both stared up at Oliver as if he were a fascinating circus act.

Oliver scowled. “You two don’t have to pretend anymore. I know, okay?”

The pair exchanged bewildered glances and looked back up at him.

“What?” they both repeated at the same time.

Oliver gave a frustrated sigh. He didn’t understand why they were still pretending they weren’t in a relationship. He scowled at Roy – an _unfaithful_ relationship, apparently.

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. “I heard you two talking a couple of weeks ago about your night together. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you two flirting. And then I saw you both yesterday at Felicity’s. I _know_ you two are in a relationship.”

An indignant expression crossed Felicity’s face – most likely at getting called out before she told the team about it herself.

Oliver held up a hand to stop her from talking and the indignant expression turned indignanter. That’s a word, right?

Although it pained him to say it, he had to clear up what his anger was really about. It was about the cheating, okay? Totally not about Felicity being with another man. “Look, it’s fine if you two want to be… together. I’m the last person to judge. But I can’t stand by, Felicity, when I know that Roy is going behind your back with my sister.” He glared at Roy, “My _sister_.”

“Whoa whoa, hold up,” Roy exclaimed.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Felicity screeched at the same time.

“What’s going on here?” Digg’s voice floated down the staircase.

The other three members of Team Arrow simultaneously turned around to face the newcomer. Digg halted at the base of the staircase in the face of his team members staring at him. He held his hands up, palms out. “What did I do?”

Felicity huffed. “ _You_ , nothing.” She turned her head and glared (adorably yet also scarily) at Oliver. “ _Him_ , on the other hand. He did something. Digg, he’s deluded!”

Digg sighed, like dealing with this was a suffering he had to endure. “You told her, didn’t you?” he accused, directing his words towards Oliver.

Felicity gaped at Digg. “You’re in on this too? Et tu, Digg?”

The older man grimaced.

Roy was still staring at Oliver with a slack jaw. “Oliver, man, I seriously have _no idea what you are talking about,”_

Felicity directed her glare once again at Oliver. “Yes _Oliver_ , why don’t you explain.” It wasn’t a question.

Oliver took a step forward, right into Felicity’s personal space. Suddenly he was furious at her. First she’s okay with Roy fucking cheating on her, and now she’s not even owning up to sleeping with the young archer. He thought they were always honest with each other about the important things.

“Felicity –”

Never one to back out of a challenge, Felicity also took a step forward, bringing them closer than they’ve ever been before. “Let me set you straight. Roy and I are _not_ in a relationship. We have _never_ been in a relationship. And we will _never be in one_. First of all, ew, he’s like my brother – no offence Roy.”

A faint “none taken” could be heard from a still bewildered Roy.

Felicity wasn’t done. “Second of all, what on earth would lead you to believe I’d be with Roy when I’m stupidly and idiotically in l –” She broke off, took a deep breath, and continued. “My relationship with Roy is purely platonic. He just got together with Thea anyways, and he’s been in love with her for ages and finally manned up and asked her out,”

Roy let out an indignant “hey” but Felicity distractedly waved her hand at him, dismissing his complaint.

Eyes blazing and not breaking contact with Oliver’s, Felicity continued. “Now, is that all cleared up for you, Oliver?”

Speechless with shock and possibly reevaluating his life choices, Oliver just nodded silently.

Felicity mirrored his nod primly. “Good.” Her eyes lingered on his for one more, heartbreakingly intense moment, then broke away as she stepped around him, heading towards her computers.

Oliver looked at Roy, who shrugged at him. Chancing a glance at Digg, he found no support there as the other man shook his head with a slight smirk.

Oliver glanced behind him at Felicity, who was sitting on her chair with her back to him. Going over all the moments that he viewed as evidence of her relationship with Roy, Oliver realized he had misconstrued everything. It was all a misunderstanding.

Oh God; he was an _idiot_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is people, the big reveal! I hope it lived up to what you guys were hoping for!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ranting, a hint of over-thinking, and a confession. Whose confession? Read and find out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is LONG overdue, but I've been so busy with exams that it's been on the back-burner and my muse has been absent. Alas, she came knocking and now I present you with a new chapter that I really love. Enjoy xx

Roy sat in petrified silence as he watched Felicity pace back and forth, hands gesticulating widely as she ranted.

“Can you believe him? Tell me Roy, _can you believe him?”_

Felicity swung her gaze at him and his level of terror rose. She wasn’t expecting an answer, was she? Her glare only intensified the longer he remained quiet and he gulped, realizing with horror that she _did indeed expect an answer_.

Unable to make any sound that wouldn’t come out as a squeak of fear, Roy only shook his head. Apparently, that was enough for the blonde because she resumed her pacing and angry ranting.

“He makes all these… these, ugh, these _assumptions_ and then turns around and tries to call us out on it?” Roy realized he was still shaking his head and abruptly stopped, waiting for Felicity to continue. In a softer tone, she went on, “I mean, okay, his intentions were pretty pure. That was totally sweet,”

Roy let out a relieved sigh, shoulders relaxing as he saw a light at the end of this _very very scary_ tunnel, but Felicity wasn’t done like he fervently prayed. Oh no, she went on.

“But! Still! Roy! Instead of _asking_ like a normal human being, he went around, angsting about everything, thinking we were sleeping together!” She turned to him with wide (ahem, crazy, ahem) eyes and exclaimed, “Us! As if!”

“Hey,” Roy started, feeling like he should at least defend himself because he was great in bed, thank you very much, but changed directions when Felicity’s eyes narrowed. “I mean… Yes, that was very uncalled for. Very,” he said meekly.

Felicity nodded her approval at his words and for a moment, he thought she would go on. Then she suddenly deflated, walking towards him and sinking into the couch cushion next to him.

Roy wisely waited her out, giving her time to sort out her feelings.

“Is it crazy that for one moment, I thought he was jealous and that’s why he was angry?”

Roy’s expression softened, turning to drop a kiss onto the blonde’s head. “No,” he said quietly, “not crazy at all.”

Felicity sniffled. “He was just looking out for me. And Thea, of course. That’s what friends do. They look out for each other. It was all very friend-like. No romantic intentions behind it. No jealousy. He was being noble. A noble friend,”

“But you want to be more than friends,”

Felicity sighed, and it was such an unhappy sound that Roy’s heart clenched. “I want to be more than friends.”

***

Felicity was Confused. With a capital C. Because her confusion was so major it deserved upper-case letters. Maybe CONFUSED was more appropriate. Yeah, yes. Felicity was CONFUSED.

What was she CONFUSED about, you ask? Oliver Queen, that’s what. Or who. Was it inappropriate to refer to him as in inanimate object? Probably. A lot of things were inappropriate these days. Like her deep, all-consuming crush on the green archer. Like her unabashed staring while he was up on the salmon ladder doing that delicious exercise. Oh, and let’s not forget about all the heart-eyes – one-sided, of course – that’s been going on. So many inappropriate things. Why not add another to the mix?

Felicity sighed. She removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose, clenching her eyes shut. Her head hurt from so much thinking. Granted, she always over-thought things, but this was different. This wasn’t some code she got lost in, or some program she delved too deeply into creating. This involved her heart. Her, frankly, slowly but surely breaking heart.

It’s just… Oliver was so _Oliver_. So rude of him. He could try to be a little less Oliver. Maybe then she’d have a shred of hope of getting over him and moving the hell on. Because this pining wasn’t pretty. Oh no, Felicity’s brand of pining included an alarming amount of mint-chip ice cream cartons, marathoning sappy chick-flicks, and a perpetually terrified Roy.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a soft knock at her door. She looked down at her clothes – a tank top, cute pants with Russian dolls printed all over it, and fox slippers (because foxes were clever and adorable and deserved all the love) – and shrugged. She got up from her comfy couch and headed towards her door. Peeking through the peep-hole, she gave an undignified squeak when she saw the person on the other side.

Taking a few seconds to breathe and compose herself, Felicity counted back from three – it would _not_ do to blab something tonight – and swung open the door.

Oliver looked at her with a soft smile, holding a bottle of wine in the crook of his arms. Squinting at it, she realized with a jolt that it was a Lafite Rothschild 1982.

Felicity looked back up at Oliver, surprise written across her features.        

“Hi,” he said softly. “I figured it was time I delivered on my promise.”

***

Felicity’s seen anxious Oliver before. She’s seen angry Oliver (plentyyyy of times). She’s seen broody Oliver. She’s definitely seen angsty Oliver. But nervous Oliver? That was new.

The silence was beginning to get to her. Oliver was sitting across from her on her comfy armchair, staring down at his hands, wringing them together. He’s barely said two words to her since he sat down.

She was gonna go into survival mode. Which meant _babbling_. Oh God.

Against her will, her mouth opened. She had no idea what she was going to say but _something_ was going to come out.

“Felicity,”

Oh thank God. Felicity sagged down in relief, then stood up at attention when Oliver finally raised his head, his blue eyes meeting hers.

She saw his Adam’s apple bob up and down. Shit, he was really nervous.

“Felicity. I know I… jumped to conclusions. About you and Roy. I won’t make excuses for that. I misinterpreted everything and built up something in my head that wasn’t there. I’m sorry for that,”

Felicity gulped. A confession of wrongness _and_ an apology? Was the apocalypse around the corner?

“I came here to say that I… I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. We’re a team. I rely on you. And I need you to know that I trust you. I trust you with my life,”

“Oliver…” Felicity started, voice thick with emotion.

“No, just, let me say this. Please.”

Felicity clamped her mouth shut, eyes wide. Shit, this was serious.

“I need to tell you something. I’m going to say it, and then I’m going to leave. Because I’m not saying it to hear your answer, I’m saying it because I need you to know,”

Felicity’s throat felt tight, like that sensation you get right before you cry.

“I know this isn’t fair to say, considering recent events, and it might seem I’m only saying it because of the whole… misunderstanding. But I want you to know that that’s not the case. The thing with Roy might have cleared up a few things for me, but… It didn’t drive these feelings.

“I love you. You’ve been a bright light in my life ever since I walked into your office. You’ve seen me like no other person has ever seen me. You make me want to be a better man. And thanks to you, I finally believe I can be. You’re the voice I hear in my head when I want to make a decision. When I’m confused. When I wake up thinking I’m back on the island, your voice is the one that coaxes me back to reality. When I’m feeling vengeful, you steer me to the right direction. Diggle is my best friend, but you… You’re the person who makes me realize that I’m not broken. That I’m whole. You’re the matching piece to my soul.” Oliver gave a self-deprecating laugh, “I know that sounds corny. But I’ve never meant anything more than I mean this. Nothing I’ve ever said has been more true. And I know this, I know _this_ , even if everything else is uncertain. I love you.”

Felicity opened her mouth but nothing came out. In her head was a constant litany of Oliver’s words. _‘I love you. I love you. I love you I love you I love you I love you.’_

Oliver stood, wiping his palms on the front of his pants. His thumb and forefinger of his right hand rubbed together. Felicity watched with a sort of numbness, like she was watching this scene in slow-motion and couldn’t move fast enough.

He walked to the door while Felicity was frozen in her spot, unable to move, her mind still processing. _‘I love you I love you I love you I love you.’_

Oliver opened the door then paused, looking back at her. “Enjoy the wine,” he said, his tone soft and fond.

And then he was gone, the door closing gently behind him.

_‘I love you I love you I love you I love you’_

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I'm exactly happy with the confession buut I loved the ending of this chapter! I hope you guys liked it too!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this final chapter, we finally see where this sweet misunderstanding leads ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sheesh, I can't believe this is the last chapter. I can't tell you how much I freaking enjoyed writing this story and hearing all of your wonderful responses to it! It seriously floored me that you guys like this fic this much and I love you all so much for all your support, kudos and comments <3
> 
> I hope you all like this final chapter!!

Felicity sat frozen on her couch for a long time. Her mind continuously replayed the encounter with Oliver, analyzing it frame by frame. However way she replayed it, the outcome was still the same. She hadn’t imagined it. Oliver had told her he loved her.

 _Oliver_ had told her he loved her.

Oliver had told her he _loved_ her.

And then he had walked out.

A surge of _something_ went through Felicity, making her rush to her feet. He had told her he loved her and then he had walked out. And she hadn’t said anything.

Oh, wow. Wow wow wow.

In a fit of nervous determination, Felicity flew around her apartment; she changed her clothes, shoved her feet into something other than fuzzy fox slippers, turned off her lights and raced out her door, locking it behind her.

Making her way to the elevator, she paused.

Felicity went back to get the wine. Then she headed to get her man.

***

Something made her head to the foundry instead of the Queen’s mansion. She didn’t know why exactly, but she knew that the lair was where Oliver felt the safest. And after a confession like that, Felicity was sure that he was feeling vulnerable and exposed. Hence, the foundry it was.

She parked in her usual discreet spot but sat in her car for a long time. _What was she supposed to say to him?_

 _The truth, dummy_.

Felicity banged her head against the steering wheel. Was she in that much shock that she was replying to herself in her own head?

Maybe. Or maybe she was somehow transported into a parallel universe where this other Oliver had confessed his love for her. No, no. This was real. Because her Oliver…

Her Oliver always looked at her a beat too long.

Her Oliver constantly touched her – a hand on her shoulder, fingers skimming her back as he lead her somewhere, a hand cupping her face gently after she had a run-in with a baddie.

Her Oliver confided in her – Oliver, the man whose middle name should be _private_.

Her Oliver trusted her and her technical skills, when trusting someone had failed him before.

Her Oliver said her name like it was a plea, a benediction, a confession, a freaking love story all in those four syllables.

Her Oliver loved her. He _loved_ her.

And she loved him.

***

Making her way down the foundry stairs, Felicity felt an odd sort of serenity, a deep certainty that all was going to be okay.

The foundry was dark and quiet, but she knew Oliver was there.

Instinctively, Felicity made her way to her computer station, skimming her fingers over her keyboard and setting the wine bottle down next to it.

“You know,” she began, her voice ringing softly throughout the lair, “when you first came to me with that bullet-ridden laptop, I knew something was up. Not as in I knew you were the vigilante – I didn’t. But your excuse was bull – spilled a latte on it _my ass_ – and I just knew you were lying through your teeth. But somehow… I _wanted_ to help you. I knew you were someone I could trust.”

Felicity looked up to find Oliver had appeared on the other side of the table, looking at her intensely. The vulnerability on his face floored her.

She made her way around the table and stopped in front of him, seeing the shadows play across his face.

He didn’t say a word, and she continued, giving off a soft laugh. “You just kept coming back with worse cover stories. But I still helped you. I never… It never even crossed my mind to _refuse_. Isn’t that weird?” She shrugged, and watched in fascination as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed.

The look in his eyes, the complete trust and adoration – and oh my God, how had she missed that before – floored her. But it also gave her the courage she needed to say what she desperately wanted him to know.

“I love you. Somehow over the course of the past two years, you’ve completely captured my heart and soul. I don’t know the exact moment it happened. I certainly didn’t mean for it to happen. But I fell for you so hard, so _deeply_ , that it scares me.”

“Felicity,” Oliver murmured, his eyes shining as his hand reached forward to grasp hers.

She gave him a watery smile. “I held back my feelings because I didn’t want anything to interfere with the mission. And… I didn’t think you felt the same way. I mean, I’m not… I’m not Laurel or Helena or Isabel or Sara. I’m different than all of those women. So I just didn’t think – ”

Oliver took a step forward and placed both his hands firmly on her shoulders. Looking deeply into her eyes, he growled forcefully, “Don’t _ever_ compare yourself to any of them. There is no comparison. None.”

At that moment, Felicity’s heart had so much love for Oliver that she was sure it would burst. She didn’t even try to hold back the few tears that escaped her eyes.

In a move so sweet it only made her choke on more emotions, Oliver cupped her cheek and gently thumbed away one of her tears.

They stood like that for a long moment, interlocked in something so deep and personal, it was near impossible to break the moment. Then Felicity took a step back and shook her head.

“I’m not done,” she admonished gently.

Oliver smiled and shook his head fondly. “Wouldn’t be you if you were,”

Felicity gave him a mock glare. He only smiled wider.

She couldn’t help the grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. “As I was _saying_ , I didn’t expect you to reciprocate my feelings. I mean, I’ve been telling Roy (BTW, I _still_ can’t believe you thought me and him were together) for months that you didn’t feel the same way towards me. That we were just friends and that’s all we were ever going to be. So color me surprised when you came over this evening and told me you loved me. Color me _very_ surprised.”

Felicity took a deep breath; this was the hard part. “But that doesn’t matter now. Because I love you so much. I love your dedication to this city and to our cause. I love how you give everything you do your all. I love how stubbornly protective you are, but that you also know when to ask for help from us. I love how you selflessly serve this city, even with all the bad stuff the media says about you. I love that when you look at me, you _see_ me. I love that when you say my name, you don’t have to say anything else, because I understand exactly what you mean and want. I love that you trust me. I love you. Everything about you. Your past, your demons, your scars, your nightmares. Your strength, your loyalty, your unconditional love to those you care about. And the fact that I’m one of those people? That is something I will always cherish. I love you, Oliver.”

Oliver’s eyes had softened throughout her speech, until he looked at her with such love and affection. She blinked back more tears.

“Are you done?” he asked teasingly.

She laughed. “Not even close. But for now, yes,”

He gave off that breathy laugh she loved so much. “Good. Now I can do this,”

And then he stepped forward, cupped her cheeks in both his hands and leaned down to press his lips to hers. And it was freaking _glorious_.

 

* * *

 

_Sometime in the near future_

Roy stood up, raised his wine glass and clinked his fork to it, silencing the happy crowd. Clearing his throat, he grinned down at Oliver and Felicity sitting on the table next to him, then turned to face the guests.

“I’d like to start this toast by saying that it was the misunderstanding that Felicity and I were dating that brought those two together…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha I love the last line that Roy says.  
> In case it was unclear, he was making a toast at Oliver and Felicity's wedding :D
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think of this last chapter and of this fic in general! Drop me a line, make me smile ;)
> 
> And a huge thanks to everyone to kudo'd, commented and/or subscribed. Your support meant the world to me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line, let me know what you think!


End file.
